Caught by Nature
by Obbiejoe
Summary: A longish one shot - Kim and Ron caught in a storm after a mission. Written before STD. Lanuguage and adult situations abound. Just a filler I had lying around.


I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of Walt Disney. The following fan fiction in no way reflects neither Disney's original intent nor its intended characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that are contained in this story.

AN: Another of the 'First Time' series. (# 23 in a group of almost 50) Cleaning off the hard drive and thought I'd post this as a filler as I continue working on the Wanderer and New Team Possible, it may be a bit risqué but I don't think the language or content exceeds the 'M' rating.

As always please R&R, it's the only way I know if I'm doing it right.

* * *

Caught by Nature

(Originally First time 23)

By: obbiejoe

Kim struggled up the slippery slope surprised that Ron seemed able to maintain his footing even with all the mud. She peered ahead once again beginning to wonder if Ron had really seen the cave he was supposedly leading her to. With the heavy downpour of rain and the dim light she was still struggling to make out anything even just a few yards ahead of her.

Looking back she figured they had already climbed almost three hundred yards just able to make out the tree line they had crossed just after leaving the road.

She slipped again and, as he had done several times in the last few minutes, Ron reached back and grasped her hand helping her regain her footing again. She was about to yell up at Ron so she could be heard above the heavy rain that he must have been mistaken about spotting a cave when she heard him call back to her, "Only a few more yards KP, and it looks even bigger than I thought."

Moments later Ron, who had not released her hand since she had slipped the last time, pulled her up over a slight rise and there, looming in front of her, was the cave Ron had been leading her toward.

Once out of the heavy winds and cold rain Kim collapsed just inside the entrance of the cave. She had expected Ron to do the same thing but watched as he turned and started venturing out into the storm again.

Shock and surprise at Ron's actions caused her to almost yell, "RON! Where are you going! Get your skinny little ass back in here!"

She saw Ron turn and look at her, "I thought I saw some brush under an overhang a few yards away KP, it may be dry enough so I can get a fire going." He turned again but stopped after one step and turned again to face her. "Oh, and by the way. You've got no room to talk about skinny asses. I should know, I've been following yours for years."

She smiled back when she saw the playful smile cross his face before he turned and disappeared back into the gloom and rain. Over recent months they had started quipping at each other. Nothing really serious and never when there was any danger around, but Kim had found she really enjoyed it, it was a great way to relieve stress during long journeys.

She smiled as she thought back on some of Ron's more… well, memorable rejoinders. They had started innocently enough with name calling, the wilder and more ridiculous the better, that had lead to exaggerated references to things they had each done or said, again, the more ridiculous and obscure the better.

Recently they had taken a turn toward occasional veiled innuendoes like the 'skinny ass' one that Ron had just leveled at her. Kim had to admit, Ron was much better at veiled references to body parts and sex than she was, for some reason she always got a bit tongue tied when trying to refer to either sex or any of Ron's body parts, at least the ones they didn't have in common.

She shivered a bit in the cool damp air but smiled. She found this new side of Ron, as well as this change in their relationship exciting and comforting at the same time, she remembered how surprised she had been the first time Ron had referred to her 'pointy little mosquito bites' when pointing at her chest. She also recalled how she had laughed right afterwards at the silly grin and fake drooling he got as he said it.

She found herself wondering from time to time why they had never taken that next step, the step beyond simple friendship. She knew she was interested, honestly she had been for quite some time, but had always kept herself from doing anything about it out of fear that it might ruin the deep friendship they had always enjoyed.

She had just shivered again and wrapped her arms around herself when Ron came sloshing back into the cave his arms full of what looked to be completely dry brush and a few small logs that looked to be equally dry.

Without a word between them Kim set about clearing a space for the upcoming fire while Ron made several more trips out into the rain and returned with additional wood.

Kim had been setting a few logs in the shallow pit she had scooped out of the loose dirt that made up the floor of the cave when she noticed something a bit unusual. The logs she was placing in the pit seemed to have been chopped instead of broken; there were smooth clean cuts instead of jagged edges.

Thinking that Ron must have somehow located a cache of previously chopped wood and not about to look a gift horse in the mouth she put the thought out of her mind as her shivering increased.

Ron entered with another load of wood and set it down away from the prepared pit. "That should hold us for a while KP. I think I better get this fire going so we can warm up a bit. I don't know about you, but I'm freezing."

Kim reached into her pocket for her laser lipstick to start the fire when she remembered that they had lost their backpacks in the wild dash out of the collapsing lair Dementor had set up out here in the middle of nowhere. As she patted her pockets looking for anything to start a fire with she saw Ron pick up two sticks and start to rub them rapidly together over a small stack of twigs and brush.

Kim lost all hope of a fire, apparently Ron didn't have anything to start a fire with either hence his useless attempt of rubbing two sticks together.

Ron had been at it for only a few moments and Kim was about to tell him not to waste his time when she saw the first wisps of smoke. Completely astonished Kim watched Ron blow gently at the small pile of brush for a moment when it suddenly burst into flame.

Still openmouthed Kim watched Ron expertly shift the burning twigs to the pit and poke at it for a moment before she saw the fire start to grow. Not a minute later she could actually feel the heat starting to be thrown off by the now growing fire as Ron slowly and carefully fed it with additional pieces of wood.

She looked over at where Ron was tending the now full blown fire, "Ron? Where on earth did you ever learn how to start a fire like that?"

She saw Ron smile at her as he looked up, "Two words KP. Camp Wannaweep."

Kim smiled but her smile was cut short as she started shivering again. Pulling her Kimmunicator from her pocket she pressed the button that would connect her with Wade. As usual, he answered immediately.

Looking at the man that had grown from the boy she had known when she and Ron had first started their missions she smiled, "Hey Wade. How long do you think we'll have to wait for a ride out of here? Ron found a cave so we're out of the weather right now but the sooner you can get us home the better as far as I'm concerned."

She heard Wade typing madly for a moment before he looked back up she saw him looking at her. "I'm afraid there's a little bad news there Kim. That storm has everything socked in for a few hundred miles around you. It looks like Dementor was able to do a bit of damage before I was able to locate him for you."

Kim looked back at the screen, "That bad huh? I'm gonna kick that little Germans ass the next time I see him. I'm soaked and cold and more than a little ticked off right now. So how long are we going to be stuck here Wade?"

Wade looked at something out of her view for a moment, "Well, the low pressure cell that's causing the storm seems to be just sitting there right now Kim, For what I can tell right now it could be a couple of days before anyone can even attempt to get up that mountain to get you guys. I've got reports of mud slides and washed out bridges from all over the area. Fortunately we were able to warn everyone in time and I'm only seeing reports of a few minor injuries. Un-fortunately with everyone tied up and the storm as bad as it is it looks like you and Ron will have to hole up for a few days. Have you got your backpacks?"

Kim frowned, "No Wade, we lost them getting out of the lair."

Wade frowned back at her, "Crap. I had a few cans of field rations in there along with the survival blankets and a bunch of other stuff. Is there any chance of getting at least one of them back?"

Kim looked at Wade, "Afraid not Wade. We saw the entire lair collapse into a big sink hole. It would take a miracle to even find them again let alone get them back in usable condition."

Ron must have been listening in because his voice called out loud enough for Wade to hear, "Don't worry about the food sitch Wade. I saw enough stuff on the way up her to keep us fed for quite a while, and unless my nose it playing tricks on me there's fresh water further back in the cave we're in. We'll be fine on that stuff, it's the cold I'm worried about."

Wade spoke a bit louder so he was sure Ron could hear him, "Well, it looks like you were able to get a fire going Ron. And as long you stay out of the wind it shouldn't be too bad. I'll see what I can do to arrange at least a provisions drop but with the way the wind is blowing around there I wouldn't count on it."

Kim saw Ron get that look on his face he had developed recently. The one that told her he was weighing options, she had learned that when Ron spoke after having that look you could count on whatever he said to be not only one hundred percent possible, but the steps to accomplish it were already laid out in his mind.

Kim waited while Ron thought things through, finally he looked up. "Tell Wade we'll be fine KP. The way I figure it we should actually be okay for quite a while."

Kim smiled at Wade's image, "You heard the man Wade. We'll be fine. But let me know as soon as you can arrange a ride or the weather clears up enough for us to hike down. Being fine is okay but I'd rather be comfortable."

After promising to keep her updated Wade signed off. Looking over at Ron she saw him looking at her, "You're sure about all that aren't you Ron."

Ron looked at her with his serious face, "Positive KP. You can do anything remember?"

Kim smiled at him, he always knew what to say and when. Sitting up Kim reached down and unlaced her boots. When she pulled them off she set them on their sides where the heat of the fire stood a chance of drying them out. The she pulled her socks off and set them on the boots after wringing what seemed to be a gallon of water from them.

Stretching her feet out toward the fire she wiggled her toes and sighed as they started to warm up, but that did nothing for the rest of her as she shivered one again.

She saw Ron stand and once again move toward the stack of wood set to one side of the cave. "Where are you going Ron? We have plenty of wood for a while."

Ron looked back at her, "I thought I better check on that fresh water I told Wade I smelled. We could always catch some rain water but we're a little short of containers to hold it in."

Kim looked at his with a curious look, "You mean you really did smell water? I thought you were just telling Wade that so he wouldn't worry."

Ron put a finger along side his nose. "You know me KP. If there's food or water around anywhere I can always smell it out."

Even thought he had said it jokingly, and had even chuckled, Kim got a weird feeling that he wasn't that far off from the honest truth.

She watched him carefully select a piece of wood before returning to the fire, holding the end of the branch he had selected in the fire it wasn't long before he pulled it out and was holding a blazing torch.

He looked at Kim as he held the torch above his head, "I won't be long KP. Try and warm up a bit."

Then Ron headed deeper into the darkness of the cave and she saw the light of the torch fade as he walked down a side tunnel.

Kim was shivering almost constantly now and knew she had to do something. It wasn't that she was in any danger of hyperthermia or anything she was just thoroughly soaked and miserable.

Since her feet felt better now that they were drying off she reached down and pulled her mission sweater up and off feeling the heat of the fire as soon as she did.

Standing, she unfastened her pants and slipped them off too. Clad in only her bra and panties she made her way to the pile of wood and selected a few branches that looked to be long enough for what she had in mind.

Retuning to the fire she stuck the ends of the branches she had chosen into the loose soil and hung her sweater and pants from the branches allowing the heat of the fire to start the drying process.

Standing back she admired her handiwork for a moment. Then felt a drip of water run down her stomach from the wet cotton bra. She cursed herself for a moment making a silent promise to wear only the faster drying nylon bras on missions from now on as she reached around and unfastened the offending article of clothing.

Hanging the bra from the same branch as her mission sweater Kim sat back near the fire and rubbed her arms to get the chill off.

As she sat there she hoped the bra at least would dry quickly but knew that Ron would undoubtedly return before it had. Being topless with Ron around actually didn't bother her at all for reasons she had never mentioned to anyone, it was Ron's reaction to her current state of undress she worried about.

Ron had somehow purchased a house about three years earlier, since it was very near the campus of the college they were both attending and there was plenty of room it really took a lot less than she had thought it would to convince her parents, her father mainly, that moving in with Ron was the best course of action for both of them.

Even though they had graduated more than a year ago they still lived together and she saw no reason not to continue the practice, at least until one of them found someone and got married.

As she warmed herself by the fire she once again occupied herself with a game she had been playing for almost a year. While she had gone back to school to pursue a Masters degree Ron had not.

And she had to admit that, for Ron anyway, that seemed to work. She knew he had an office in the house that he disappeared into for several hours every day except Saturday, his Sabbath day, and that what ever he did in there was bringing in enough money to somehow pay the bills, and then some.

But she and Ron had made it a standing game between them for her to figure out what it was he did in there. She was allowed to watch him while he worked but only from the door where she couldn't see the computer screen. And Ron would occasionally drop subtle hints but so far she had only met with failure trying to figure out exactly what it was he did.

Whatever it was it was lucrative, very lucrative. Ron had paid off the house they were living in and had started construction on a larger one nearer Middleton just a week ago. As a matter fact if they hadn't been stuck in this cave Ron was going to take her out to see the area tomorrow.

But now her mind was wandering. Since they lived together and, due to a certain lifestyle she had gotten used to since she was only a child, she, unlike Ron, wasn't modest about her body at all, at least around Ron for some reason, and there had been accidents over the years.

There had been times when she thought Ron had been occupied elsewhere and he caught sight of her walking between her bedroom and the bathroom she used in only a towel and more often than not even less than that.

Each time Ron had seen her he had acted extremely weird. He had even fled the house on more than one occasion when he had caught a glimpse of her naked, but lately he just blushed and hid his face and rushed away and it was normally hours before she even saw him again.

One time, after one of the early birthday suit incidents, she hadn't seen him for almost two days. He had never said anything and shrugged off her apologies but she knew that for some reason seeing her less that fully dressed seemed to be difficult for him.

Looking over she saw the water still dripping from her bra and knew it would never be dry on time. Sure enough she heard a slight sound from deeper in the cave and when she looked she could just make out the light of Ron's torch returning.

She wrapped her arms across her chest in an attempt to hide her 'mosquito bites' and just waited, hoping for the best. Ron soon rounded the corner calling out to her, "Hey KP. You'll never guess what I found down here. It's really…"

As soon as Ron got close enough to notice she had removed most of her clothing he stopped and his voice trailed off to silence.

Not even waiting for Ron to say anything Kim decided to open the discussion that was bound to occur any moment. "Look Ron. My clothes were soaked and I really didn't have many options. I'm really sorry if this bothers you but I couldn't figure out what else I could do under the circumstances."

She had thought Ron might either run back down the tunnel he had just come from or out into the downpour. What she didn't expect was what happened. Ron stared at her for about three seconds as if he was frozen in place, then, as if nothing had happened, he started walking again and began talking again right where he had left off.

"I found this kind of underground lake or something. You should see it, it's even got a sandy beach, I didn't even think that could happen underground. Anyway, that's not the neatest thing, the really neat thing is there's this weird luminosity coming from this mossy stuff growing on the walls and it's almost bright enough to…"

Kim knew that if she didn't stop him he'd be going on for the next hour. "RON!"

Hearing her Ron stopped in mid sentence, "Huh? What KP."

Without removing her arms that were covering her breasts Kim looked down at herself before looking back up at Ron, "It doesn't bother you that I'm sitting here wearing only my panties?"

Ron looked at her with a confused look, "Well, I'll be honest with you KP. Yes it does. But given the circumstances and your reasons I'll just have to deal with it. You really didn't have many options now did you?"

She saw Ron reach down and pull his mission sweater up over his head. As visions of the both of them naked filled her mind she almost screamed out, "RON! What are you doing?"

Ron finished taking his sweater off, "Huh? I was taking my sweater off, it's nylon so it'll dry faster than yours and then you'll at least have something to wear, why? Is there a problem?"

Kim was kicking herself inwardly, she should have known Ron wouldn't try and take advantage of the situation but she had jumped to a conclusion based on all the other guys she knew and failed to take into consideration that this was Ron, not any of the others.

Looking up contritely Kim apologetically said, "I'm sorry Ron. I just thought that you were… I mean any other guy would assume that… Shit, I'm sorry Ron."

Ron looked at her with narrowed eyes, "KP? You actually thought that I'd try to take advantage of the fact that you're nearly naked? For crying out loud, how long have you known me?"

Kim felt terrible, she had done something that she had promised herself she would never do, she had grouped Ron in with a group that she knew he would never be part of.

She was about to apologize again when Ron's spoke as he was hanging his sweater on a post he had wedged in the ground a bit farther away from the fire than her own clothes were, "If I was going to do that KP I would have taken my pants off first."

She just looked across the fire at Ron shocked when she saw him turn to look at her with that goofy grin that told her he was doing it again, he was pulling her leg and getting one up on her as far as sexual innuendoes go.

Kim stared at Ron for all of five seconds before she started laughing, she saw Ron start to chuckle along with her.

When Ron stopped chuckling he looked at her, still with a smile, "When this sweater dries we can go take a look at the lake I found. If we're going to be stuck here for a couple of days it'll probably be a better spot for us. There's ventilation for a fire and the water is fresh. I even located where the lake is being fed and the water is fresh and cold."

Kim contemplated for a moment before dropping her arms that had been covering her breasts, "Rather than just sit here watching clothes dry why don't we go now. Maybe if I move around it'll help warm me up."

She saw Ron's eyes widen a bit when he saw more than a brief glance of her tits for the first time since they had taken baths together when they were kids, but he quickly averted his gaze to her face and smiled as she stood.

Ron chuckled a bit, "You know, I always thought it was just a joke when I mentioned your 'mosquito bites' but I actually wasn't that far off was I?"

Kim gave him an oblivious frown. "Thanks a lot Ron." She cupped her breasts evocatively, "I've never gotten any complaints about my 'mosquito bites' Ron. Haven't you ever heard the old adage that more than a mouthful is a waste?"

Kim thought she had finally gotten one up on Ron when he looked down and pulled the waistband of his pants out a bit peering down at his crotch as he did so, "Crap, I guess I'm a pretty wasteful guy then."

It took a moment for Kim to catch on to what he was referring to and blushed as she realized Ron had one upped her yet again.

As she looked at Ron she saw that little half grin that she knew so well and smiled back. She was a little disappointed that Ron's eyes hadn't drifted back to her tits since that first glance, not even when she had cupped them with her hands.

Truth be known, there were very few guys that had ever seen her topless and fewer yet that had seen her wearing as little as she currently was.

Early in her adult dating life she had thought that romance had to include a bit of intimacy and she had erroneously concluded that intimacy included sex. She had lost her virginity at twenty but now, four years later she could still count on one hand the number of times she had actually had sex.

When she thought of that first time, or any of the times actually, which should have been magical, she had always thought that something had been missing, something that turned the act of sex into more than just a physical act.

She looked at Ron who was checking the positioning of his sweater again slightly disappointed that he hadn't so much as glanced her way since she had first stood. "Well Ron, am I going to follow your skinny ass there or do you want me to lead?"

Without turning Ron answered, "Ah… I better go first KP. If I was following you I'm pretty sure I'd get so distracted that I'd run into a wall or something."

Kim smiled. She now had a chance to catch up to Ron in the innuendo race. "Well, I'm glad that you at least noticed Ron. But it's not really much different than if we were at the beach and I was wearing my bikini."

Ron turned now and smiled at her and she saw his eyes finally make the trip down her body and back up again, "Ah… in case you haven't noticed KP, your… ah… panties are still soaking wet, and they're white."

Not sure what Ron was driving at Kim looked down and immediately saw something she hadn't noticed, but Ron apparently had. Her wet panties were all but transparent and the auburn patch of hair between her legs was clearly visible as a dark patch through the material, she could only imagine what she looked like from the back.

Her hands quickly covered her crotch as she looked wide eyed at Ron who was almost laughing. "Shit, you could have mentioned that earlier Ron."

Through his repressed laughter Ron's next comment actually caused her to blush, "What was I supposed to do, point at your crotch and say, Hey KP, by the way, you need a trim or something along those lines?"

Kim was more than a little shocked that Ron said something like that, even though their little innuendo game had been going on for quite some time it was always very indirect. This was the first time she could recall Ron ever referring to a body part without making up some ridiculous analogy.

Ron had stopped laughing now that he saw Kim's discomfort. He picked up the stick he had been using as a torch earlier and held it near the fire, "Do you still feel like taking a look at the lake KP. I'll lead."

Still keeping her hands in front her crotch which left her breasts completely exposed Kim responded, "Go ahead Ron, I'll be right behind you."

Ron relit the torch and started toward the tunnel he had gone down earlier with Kim close behind. After about two hundred yards and three turns the tunnel opened into a large cavern. Kim stopped and looked in awe.

She couldn't even see the other end of the cavern it was so large, and taking up most of the space was a large lake. She could see it clearly due to the luminescence Ron had told her about. The entire area was bathed in a soft light that was much brighter than even a full moon.

Ron had walked ahead and stopped at the edge of the lake. Kim followed and was surprised that after two or three steps she felt soft warm sand beneath her feet. "Ron! This sand is warm! How is that even possible?"

Ron turned and looked at her, "You think that's something? Come over here and put your petite little tootsies in the water."

Kim walked over next to Ron forgetting for the moment that she was all but naked, Taking a hesitant step forward she placed one foot slowly into the water of the lake.

Feeling warm water surround her bare foot she looked back at Ron, "I thought you said this lake was being fed by a cold water spring Ron? How come it's so warm?"

Ron pointed off to the left. "I found some hot springs just over that way KP. The spring actually feeds the hot springs before it runs off into the lake. I'm sure Wade could figure it out exactly but I think whatever is heating up the water for the springs must be keeping the lake heated as well."

Stepping fully into the lake to her knees Kim looked back at Ron. "Oh man, we are defiantly moving camp to here Ron. Hold on a second. "She reached for her Kimmunicator before realizing she was standing there in just her panties and didn't have it.

Ron chuckled from the shore after seeing her reach for a nonexistent pocket. "I've got it KP. I guess you want to make sure we can get a signal down here, I'll call Wade."

Kim called back to Ron and covered her exposed breasts again before he could press the button, "Just make sure you don't point that thing this way Ron."

Ron chuckled again when he saw Kim walk a bit deeper into the lake and submerge herself to the neck in the warm water clearly forgetting she was just making her panties soaking wet again.

Shaking his head Ron pressed the button and was rewarded when Wade came back on line clearly, "Yea K… Oh, it's you Ron. Is everything okay?"

Ron smiled, "Sure is Wade. Kim and I found a better place to camp out but it's a little deeper into the cave, we just wanted to make sure we got a signal in here. By the way, how's the storm and the possibility of getting out of here looking?"

Wade frowned a bit, "Well, the good news is I'm reading you five by five. The bad news is the storm looks like it's actually ramping up a bit. Right now it looks like all the roads leading up the mountain to you are washed out or blocked. Are you sure you and Kim can hold out there? It might be for a few days?"

Ron looked at Kim for a moment contemplating embarrassing her a bit but decided against it deciding not to press his luck. "We'll be fine Wade. I did find the fresh water I thought I smelled and it's potable. As long as KP doesn't mind a mostly vegetarian diet for a few days we'll be just fine."

Wade again promised to keep them informed and signed off. Ron looked out at Kim who hadn't yet stood up. "Did you catch all that KP?"

Kim finally stood and Ron was mesmerized at the sight of her wet nearly naked body rising from the lake as water glistened on her skin. "Yea Ron, I heard it. Looks like we should get our stuff and move it down here, are you sure we can have a fire in here?"

Ron pointed to his right and upward, "There's a natural chimney right over there, I can feel the draw from here. A fire will be fine in here KP."

As Kim made her way out of the lake Ron turned his back realizing that Kim had indeed forgotten that water and white cotton panties didn't mix well together.

Ron led again on their way back, As soon as Kim saw him round the last corner she saw him drop the torch and sprint forward at a run as a clear "Oh Shit" left his throat. Wondering what was wrong Kim hurried to catch up.

As soon as she rounded the corner she saw what had caused Ron to sprint forward. The fire they had started was blazing. She remembered throwing a couple of logs on it when they left earlier to keep it going while they were gone. Apparently she had given it too much fuel and it must have sparked or something and somehow set their stockpiled wood on fire.

As she looked she saw something else that caused her to run forward at a rate that almost equaled Ron's earlier dash. The clothes she had hung to dry were at the center of a blazing inferno.

As she raced forward she saw Ron kicking the blazing logs with his feet to separate them and kicking dirt on the flames. As she came closer she noticed that Ron's pant legs were on fire, "RON! YOUR PANTS ARE ON FIRE! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

She saw Ron stop and start beating on his blazing pant legs to no avail; He quickly unbuckled his belt and kicked the pants off making a quick grab for the Kimmunicator while he did. Fortunately he was able to retrieve the Kimmunicator but his pants were a complete loss.

Five minutes later she and Ron were sifting through the remains of their clothing. The only things that remained were her panties and Ron's boxers, socks and boots. Everything else was nothing but ashes.

Ron was talking to himself, "I still can't figure out what happened. I made sure I only put the logs that were completely dry on the fire. I figured the others would be dry by the time we had to use them or at least make sure we moved away far enough so the sparks wouldn't be a danger."

When Ron looked over at Kim he noticed she was blushing. Thinking it was because of the loss of her clothes he started to apologize. "I'm sorry KP. I guess I screwed up. I should have…"

Kim stopped him, "It wasn't your fault Ron. I actually threw a couple of logs on the fire before we left. So if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I guess I really can do anything, even burn my own clothes."

Ron reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, "As a very special person always says KP. No Big."

Kim smiled at the way Ron never let anything bother him, "So… Now what do we do Ron?"

Ron stood, "Well. I'll start bringing in some more firewood. Then I think I'll take a look around for something to eat. Putting out fires gives me an appetite."

Kim smiled, it was just like Ron to make light of the embarrassing situation she had caused. Kim slowly made her way back to the lake feeling her way along the walls until the luminescence was bright enough so she could see. Then she found the area where Ron had suggested setting up the fire and scooped out a shallow pit while Ron made trips back and forth with firewood.

On one particularly long trip Ron came back with, not only firewood but a metal sign, he had apparently walked all the way back down to the road they had been on earlier and found a sign that appropriately read, DANGER – MUD SLIDE AREA.

On his last trip back instead of firewood Ron's arms were full of various plants. He was barefoot and carrying his boots. Kim wondered about that for a moment until he tipped them over and several types of berries spilled out.

Looking at Kim Ron frowned, "Sorry about that boot thing KP. But I didn't have any other way to carry enough otherwise.

Kim watched as Ron quickly had another fire blazing in the pit, then he excused himself and walked off barefoot toward the area where he had said the hot springs were.

Kim had thought he was going to answer the call of nature but he returned only moments later carrying a large rock. Three more trips and several rocks later Ron sat in the sand and started pounding on the sign he had brought back with one of the rocks.

Kim watched in amazement as Ron bent the sign around one of the larger rocks by pounding on it with another and in a matter of minutes was holding a hastily formed but usable pot in his hands.

Without a word Ron left again taking the 'pot' with him. He returned a few seconds later balancing the 'pot' carefully. Kim soon saw it was filled with water, most likely from the spring he had mentioned.

Kim had never known Ron had these types of skills. One summer at Camp Wannaweep couldn't be enough for Ron to learn everything she had seen him do.

She watched carefully as he arranged a few of the rocks he had gathered directly in the fire before setting his makeshift pot on them.

She couldn't stay quiet any longer, "Ron? I know you couldn't have learned all of that during one summer at Wannaweep. Just where on earth did you pick all this stuff up?"

Ron didn't answer right away. He knew that the time wasn't quite right for him to tell her about Yamanochi, almost but not quite yet. So, rather than lie to her he told her a half truth.

Kim noticed that Ron hesitated a moment before he answered without pausing in his preparations, "Actually I've been taking a few lessons during the day, a couple of them were survival courses."

Kim looked at him for a moment as she thought, "When did you ever have time to take lessons Ron? Especially a survival course? Those take a couple of days at least."

Ron did look at her this time, "Where do you think I've been going every month KP?"

Kim was a bit surprised, actually she thought he had been shacking up with one of his bimbo girlfriends and was just staying away from the house because of what had happened shortly after she moved in with him.

She blushed as the memory of that weekend came back to her in greater detail than she wanted it to. One of her evening classes had been cancelled at the last second and she had returned home almost two hours earlier than she normally did. She hadn't been in her room for three minutes before she heard the first muffled scream.

Somewhere in the house a girl was screaming, she had thrown a robe over her nakedness and rushed out of her room still tying the sash and headed in the direction of the screams which led her to Ron's bedroom door.

She had been moments away from bursting through the door when the screams changed to clearly recognizable female moans. She stopped her headlong rush just in time when she realized what was actually happening.

Ron had brought a girl home and they were currently in his bedroom and the moans were clear evidence of what they were doing. As she stood there outside Ron's room she heard the girl calling out. "Oh God Ron, don't stop. Ohhhh right there. Ohhhh yea….."

She quietly backed away and returned to her room but couldn't block out the loud moans that had gone on for almost an hour.

When the moaning stopped she thought about what she had just been hearing. She remembered the few times she had had sex and couldn't remember one time that had lasted longer than a few minutes or would cause her to moan like that.

Throwing her robe on again Kim made her way quietly to the kitchen and pulled a soda from the refrigerator and a bag of chips before making her way quietly back to her room.

She had just stripped off the robe and settled back and opened a text book to study when the girl started up again, this time she was a bit more vocal if that was even possible. Soft screams of "More Ron, more." coupled with a soft thumping sound that went on for the next hour and a half.

Kim remembered the result of her close proximity to what was happening in Ron's room. It was almost like watching a porno movie except without the visual and had gotten her… well, excited, very excited.

By the time she heard Ron escort the girl out (she remembered thinking at the time that he most likely had to carry her) her naked body was coated with sweat and she was surrounded by several of her 'toys' after having five of the most intense orgasms she could ever remember before or since.

The next morning she had made the mistake of jokingly mentioning to Ron that his date last night seemed to have had a good time. Ron had blushed deeply when she told him about returning early and he realized she must have heard everything.

Ron hadn't brought a girl back to the house since and she was sure that his monthly weekend disappearances were to a motel or somewhere with his most recent bimbo. She had never even considered that he was doing anything else.

Considering the way she was currently dressed, or undressed, she was a bit embarrassed as the memory of that particular night caused her nipples to harden as it always did whenever she thought of it. She tried desperately to repress the feelings but was failing miserably.

She had a feeling that Ron may have noticed when he shifted uncomfortably and purposely looked away from her.

Standing quickly Kim decided she should make herself scarce until she got control of her hormones. "I think I'd like to take a look at those hot springs you told me about Ron. Where exactly are they?"

Concentrating on the makeshift pot in front of him Ron simply pointed toward the rocks about forty yards away, "Right behind those rocks KP. You can't miss them."

After a quick "Thanks Ron.", Kim made her way in the direction he pointed finding the hot springs easily. Sitting on the edge of one of the steamy pools Kim let her legs hang into the water luxuriating in the warmth.

Kim sat there contemplating the current situation. She and Ron were trapped in an isolated area with no hope of getting back to their lives for at least two days, maybe longer.

Thanks to Ron's unexpected survival skills they were going to be just fine except for the fact that, thanks to her not so spectacular survival skills they were both trapped together half naked.

To make matters worse she had been reminded of the situation that, when she thought about it in the past, had always led to a long session in her room relieving her pent up sexual desires.

Given Ron's current proximity and the lack of any real privacy she knew she was going to have to deal with things a bit differently this time.

Looking over her shoulder she saw she was completely hidden by the rocks surrounding the hot springs and one thought surfaced in her mind unbidden. That thought was "Why not?"

She knew that Ron would announce himself if he came looking for her so was reasonable sure if she put her plan in motion the only thing she would have to worry about was keeping quiet. She was also sure there would be no problem doing that, with Ron's room just down the hall from hers she had years of practice keeping her climaxes quiet.

She removed her legs from the water and lay on her back next to the steaming pool. Slowly her hands drifted between her legs as she lifted her knees she spread them apart. She started to softly stroke in the places she knew would bring her quickly to orgasm.

Her eyes closed as the familiar feelings quickly started a small quivering and knew it would not take long at all to achieve her goal.

Knowing that the longer she took to finish the greater the chance that Ron may wander over and catch her she slipped her hands inside of her panties knowing that slipping two fingers past the inner lips while massaging her clitoris with the other hand was a sure fire way to speed things up.

As soon as she touched the swollen bud of her clitoris the quivering increased and she felt the beginnings of an orgasm swell inside of her.

She had unfortunately forgotten how energetic she became during a climax and just as her orgasm breached she heard the unmistakable sound of ripping as she attempted to force her fingers deeper inside of her vagina.

Unable to stop her current actions during the throes of the orgasm that had just begun to breach, her hands, now freed of the slight restriction her panties had placed upon them, became more energetic in their movements resulting in an orgasm of epic proportions.

When she finally stopped quivering she collapsed onto the sand surrounding the pool. A minute or so later she was finally able to sit up and look down to inspect the damage she had done to the only garment she had left.

The damage was proportional to the orgasm she had just had. She stared at the remains of her panties unwilling to believe the amount of damage they had sustained. She panicked when she stood and the shredded panties simply stayed on the sand where she had been.

Picking them up she tried tying the torn scraps together only succeeding in shredding the fabric even further. Kim stared at what was left of the garment in her hands finding it almost ironic that her need for self gratification had placed her in the predicament she now found herself in.

Between the two of them they now had one pair of boots, two socks and one pair of boxer shorts. Before she could even start to formulate any solution, if there even was one, Ron's voice echoed through the cavern. "Hey KP. This is ready. It actually turned out pretty good so come and get it."

She was so deep in thought that she had already turned and taken two steps before she realized the seriousness of what had happened. While still behind the rocks and hidden from view she contemplated her next action.

So far Ron had seemed to accept that she had no options on her state of dress but she clearly remembered his reaction the last time she had been caught walking from the bathroom to her room without so much as a towel. Ron had disappeared into his room for almost three hours.

Taking another step forward she was able to peer around the outcropping of rock and see Ron near the fire still stirring the pot. "Ron? Ah… can you come over here for a minute?"

She watched Ron's head turn in her direction immediately. "Sure KP. Hold on a second."

She continued to watch as he used a couple of sticks to maneuver the pot off the flames before he stood and started toward her.

When he was only a few feet from the rocks she was cowering behind she called out again. "You better stop there Ron. I, ah… I kinda had an accident."

In the luminescent light she saw Ron's eyes open wide as he ignored her warning completely and rushed forward. "KP! Are you okay? What happened?"

Before she could utter one word Ron had rounded the outcropping and was standing only four or five feet from her. Luckily she had the presence of mind to cover her exposed pubic area with her hands.

"Are you alright? What hap…" Ron's question trailed off when he noticed Kim standing there without apparent physical injury and with only her petite hands protecting her modesty.

Kim was surprised that Ron didn't immediately close his eyes and turn away as he had always done in the past. Instead he was standing there his gaze clearly focused on the few wisps of auburn pubic hair that her petite hands were unable to completely cover.

Kim knew she had to explain the loss of her panties but had decided not to explain the actual cause of their destruction. "I… ah… kind of caught my panties on a rock and ripped them Ron. Do any of your new skills lend themselves to the repair of ripped underwear?"

As soon as the words left her mouth Ron shook himself out of the shock he was in at finding a completely naked Kim standing in front of him. He immediately reacted by turning and clumsily returning to the other side of the rock outcropping out of sight.

Kim's emotions see sawed between relief and disappointment until Ron's voice reached her. "I'm so sorry KP. I thought you were hurt or I wouldn't have… I mean if I had known you were… I mean I would never…"

Kim smiled at Ron's embarrassed rambling. He was clearly more upset about the situation than she was. "It's okay Ron. You didn't know. Now do you think you can do anything about my panties or not?"

There was silence for a moment before Ron answered with a slightly shaky voice. "Ah… I'm not sure KP. Can you toss them over the rocks to me so I can take a look?"

Kim bent down and picked up the shredded panties from where she had dropped them when she moved to cover herself and tossed them over the rocks.

It only took about five seconds before Ron's voice echoed back to her. "My God Kim. These aren't ripped they're destroyed. I don't think a seamstress could do anything with them."

Kim's voice was quiet when she replied, "That's what I was afraid of Ron. But thanks for taking a look."

After a moment or two Ron's still shaky voice was heard again. "Ah… so what do we do now KP? Do you want me to go back to the other part of the cave while you stay here?"

Kim stood straight. The situation was entirely her fault anyway so she decided there was only one real course of action. In measured steps Kim started walking back around the outcropping as she answered Ron's question.

"Don't be silly Ron. I mean we've know each other almost our whole lives there's no reason for either of us to be ashamed or embarrassed." Kim finished off with a hesitant smile just as she rounded the rock outcropping, "Besides, this is my fault anyway for being so… ah… careless."

Even though she had thought she was prepared for the situation she still felt a twinge of embarrassment as she came fully into Ron's view. This was the first time she had allowed any man to see her completely naked except for the times Ron himself had caught brief glances of her as she rushed between rooms.

Even though she had fully expected what Ron's reaction to her nudity would be there was still a slight twinge of disappointment when he averted his eyes and turned away. "I better… ah… check on the food KP."

Without giving her the slightest glance Ron started toward the fire, Kim stood there for only a moment before she followed him.

The meal Ron had prepared was even better than she had thought. Ron had shown her how to use two small twigs as makeshift chopsticks and the two of them fished their meal from the pot Ron had fashioned.

Kim had finished first and was sitting back allowing the meal to settle in her stomach and watching Ron using the 'chopsticks' expertly, almost as if he was born using them.

Ron's eyes had not strayed during the entire meal. Except for the brief glance he had gotten when he rushed around the rocks earlier he had kept his eyes averted. She was positive of that, she had been watching and, she admitted to herself, hoping.

Ron finished off what had remained in the pot and then took the pot back to the rocks and returning a bit later with a clean pot filled with water.

Even on his trip back from the rocks Kim noticed that Ron's gaze had been studiously focused anywhere but on her now fire lit nudity.

Sitting back down there was silence between them for several minutes. It was Ron who broke the silence and Kim was surprised that it was in reference to her being naked. "Are you sure it doesn't bother you KP? I mean I'm sitting right here and you… well, you don't have any clothes on."

Kim looked over seeing only Ron's profile. "Honestly Ron, I'm going to tell you a secret that, as far as I know, no one knows except my mother."

She saw Ron's head begin to turn toward her but he stopped himself before he could complete the action. "Secret? Something I didn't know about? I thought we didn't have any…"

She saw Ron's shoulders slump before he completed his thought and wondered about that for a moment but decided to finish her confession before she chickened out.

"Well, this would have been a little embarrassing to tell you about Ron. Do you remember how adamant I always am about studying alone?"

Ron straightened a bit. "Of course I do KP. No matter how much we studied together you always seemed to need your 'study alone' time. I always wondered about that."

Kim smiled slightly, "Do you remember when we used to study together when we were little Ron? I mean really little."

She saw Ron's head rise, "Ya know, know that you mention it I do. I remember your mother always used to chase us up to your room to study because you used to…" This time Ron's head made the complete circuit and he looked at her.

"You used to take off your clothes! You always said you were able to study better when you didn't have clothes on. Do you mean that you still… I mean you never stopped…"

Kim smiled at the shock in Ron's eyes. "As a matter of fact I've kind of gone a few steps farther Ron. I guess I'm kind of a closet nudist. Whenever it just me, or when it was just me and mom, the first thing I do is strip off my clothes. Mom says it's kind of a family trait. She does it to. That's why the drapes were always closed at my house."

Ron's eyes widened, "Oooohhh, TMI KP, way TMI." Kim giggled at Ron's reaction to her telling him that she and her mother had regularly walked around the house naked.

Ron's head had spun back to look at the fire and Kim saw him suddenly sit straight up. "My God KP. Do you know how many times I've just walked into your house without any notice? What if I… I mean I could have… and you guys would be…"

Kim laughed, "I know Ron. You almost did, lots of times. You are singlehandedly the reason mom and I carry robes with us wherever we go."

She saw Ron's hand go to the back of his neck. "You know? I've always wondered about that. I think I've seen you and your mom in robes more often that I've even seen my whole family."

Then his head spun to look at her again but his eyes remained glued to her face. "You mean that when I walked in and you guys had your robes on you were… I mean under the robes you didn't… both you and your mom were…"

Kim smiled at Ron's obvious discomfort and knew that the next time he saw either her or her mom in robes he would probably faint. "Yes Ron. We were both stark naked."

Ron's head had turned back to the fire and he made no further comment for several minutes. Kim knew he was trying to reach a decision so just let him think.

Finally Ron turned to look at her again. "So you're not uncomfortable sitting there naked?"

Kim flushed a bit before she answered. "Well, a little, but not as much as you might think. It's still the first time I've ever been completely naked in front of a guy but for some reason it's not as embarrassing as I thought it might be."

She saw confusion cloud Ron's face. "The first time you've… ah… KP, I know that you've… ah… I mean your boyfriends used to look me up and brag when the two of you… I mean… Look, there's no easy way for me to say this but I always thought that you've…. ah… that you're not a virgin."

Kim averted her eyes, "I'm not Ron." Then she raised her head to look at him. "But I've never taken all my clothes off to have sex. I did take my top off a couple of times but that's about as far as it got. Maybe that's why it was never very satisfying."

She saw Ron cock his head as he looked at her so decided to explain her last remark. "I just mean that with my pants or panties around my ankles it was a bit difficult to…"

She stopped suddenly when she realized who she was talking to. She and Monique had discussed this in detail, great detail. But she was more than a little embarrassed to talk to Ron about the times she had had sex.

Fortunately Ron must have caught on that she didn't really want to go into the details of her sex life and remained silent.

Instead Ron did what he normally did when he felt they were straying into uncomfortable areas, he changed the subject. "So, I guess I've kind of been putting crimp on your… well, lifestyle huh?"

It was Kim's turn to look confused, "Huh? What do you mean Ron?"

Ron's hand returned to the back of his neck as he answered. "Well, what I mean is that since you moved in with me you haven't been able to… ah… I mean you have to wear clothes all the time." Then he smiled at her. "except of course when you're running across the hall after a shower."

Kim got a sly smile on her face knowing that she now was going to get one over on Ron in the innuendo department. "Well, not all the time Ron."

She chuckled at the expression on Ron's face before she continued. "I hardly ever wear anything at all when I'm in my room or you're out. And then there are your weekend trips when I have the whole house to myself. When I know you're going to be gone for a while I'm usually naked before you even get out of the driveway and don't wear a stitch when I'm in the house until you come back."

Kim finally saw a reaction to her nudity from Ron and smiled. She saw his eyes glaze slightly that silly grin appeared on his face. She was certain that he was imagining her strolling around the house completely naked.

Then Kim decided to take advantage of the current situation. "You know Ron. If we're here for a few days like Wade thought, and what with the way things worked out you'll be pretty used to seeing me naked by the time we get home and, well…"

The glaze disappeared from Ron's eyes instantly. "And you want to know if you can walk around naked at home when we get back."

Kim was surprised Ron figured that out as quickly as he did. "Well, yea, but only if you don't mind. I know that seeing me without clothes bothers you for some reason and I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

She barely caught the mutter. "Oh, it bothers me alright."

Kim knew what she had heard but didn't know what he meant. "What was that Ron?"

Ron's eyes opened a bit wider. "Huh? Ah… I didn't say anything KP."

Kim looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes you did Ron. You said, and this time I'll quote you, 'Oh, it bothers me alright'. What did you mean Ron? Does it really bother you?" Kim looked down at her athletic body, "Do you think I have an ugly body or something?"

Ron's response was immediate. "God no KP. Your body is about as far from ugly as it can get. It's just that… ah… I-ah-um… mbffgh pocutahd kfkbsk flgfilfv trqweiu."

Kim leaned toward Ron. "What was that? Don't mumble Ron, this is important, at least to me it is."

In the light of the fire she saw Ron flush. "Look KP. It's just that… well… I'm a guy okay, and whenever you… well, when I see things I kind of… ah… well, there's a reaction ya know. Like any guy would react."

Kim sat up straight. As soon as Ron had spoken his hands went to his crotch which immediately brought Kim's eyes to that area, an area she had been sub-consciously avoiding looking at. When she did she realized exactly what Ron was talking about.

She tried to take her eyes away from the area but found it almost impossible. There was a tent in Ron's boxers that he was only able to partially cover even with hands as large as his.

Kim's minds eyes suddenly flashed back to the times Ron had disappeared after catching sight of her naked. This time however the images in her mind of what he did while he was gone sent shivers down her spine, very pleasant shivers.

She felt her nipples hardening as the images flashed through her mind. She knew it was her imagination but from where she sat the object Ron was unsuccessfully trying to hide looked as if it was beckoning to her.

Ron's voice brought her back to reality just as she was starting to imagine herself as a participant in the activities she had been envisioning. "Ah… KP? My face is up here."

Kim flushed as she returned her gaze to Ron's face. "Sorry Ron, I was just… ah… I mean I didn't think…" Kim stopped, unable to complete her sentence even in her own mind.

She had thought that her unabashed ogling might have embarrassed him but Ron seemed unshaken even though she knew he was aware of exactly where her eyes had been focused. "That's okay KP. I catch Yori staring the same way whenever we take a bath."

Kim's eyes opened wide. Ron had just said he took baths with a girl, and the way he said it told her it must be a somewhat regular thing. The name of the girl, Yori, sounded strangely familiar to her. She knew she had heard it before somewhere, she even got the feeling that she and this 'Yori' had met at some point in time.

She saw Ron's attitude change abruptly. His expression wasn't embarrassment, it was the expression he got when he realized he had blurted out something he shouldn't have. She had seen that expression often enough to recognize it easily.

Ron was, without a doubt, the most honest guy she had ever known with the exception of her father, and even that was close. Like her father Ron's mouth also seemed to operate a bit in front of his brain and he had often said things in front of others that he regretted as soon as he said them.

That was the expression on his face right now. The only thing he had said that maybe he shouldn't have was about taking baths with this 'Yori' girl and Kim's curiosity got aroused instantly.

Kim was sure he wouldn't try to hide the fact that he bathes with a girl, he'd probably brag about it. So it had to be the fact that he had mentioned her name. Now Kim wracked her memory trying to remember where she had heard the name before.

She was about to give up when the memory of a slim oriental girl she had met briefly in high school swam into her mind. After a few moments, more of the memory came back to her. It was a mission of sorts, one that Ron and this Yori girl had gone on by themselves until she caught up with them.

Suddenly the full memory hit her. Sensei, Monkey Fist, DNAmy and the school in Japan that Ron had attended on that weird exchange program during their sophomore year of high school.

Kim was confused. Ron had mentioned taking baths with Yori like it had happened recently, not almost seven years ago. Then it struck her, Ron must have seen her recently. Somehow he had either made the trip to Japan on his own and not told her or this Yori person had come here to see him.

The memory of the small kiss on the cheek Yori had given him as they parted company rushed back to her. Had Ron and Yori been having a relationship all this time? And more importantly why was Ron keeping it a secret?

Kim's eyes refocused on Ron's. "Is this the same Yori that I met, the one from that school in Japan?"

Kim watched Ron's face register a moment of shock before relaxing into resignation. Taking a deep breath Ron answered. "Yea KP. One and the same."

Kim waited a few heart beats before continuing. "So… do you go there for your 'baths' or is she here."

Shock registered on Ron's face again. "It not like that at all KP. The only reason we take baths together is because we're all sweaty and stuff."

Kim smiled at Ron's gaff. "You realize you're not helping explain things don't you Ron. I can only imagine what the two of you are doing to get 'all sweaty and stuff'."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "KP! How can you even think… I mean we never… I would never…"

Kim actually giggled at Ron's discomfort. "I know she liked you Ron. If I recall things correctly I even told you so last time I saw her. So if you guys want to 'get sweaty' that's entirely up to the two of you. I'm just a bit surprised you never thought to mention her to me."

Shock and anger at what she had suggested clearly showed on Ron's face. "I'll have you know that Yori is engaged to be married KP. We would never do anything remotely like what you're suggesting."

Kim saw that Ron was telling her the honest truth. "I'm sorry Ron. It's just that… well, when you said the two of you took baths together I guess I just assumed that… well, you know."

Ron's face softened. "No KP. I'm the one that should be sorry. It's just a custom in Ja… ah… where I go. Baths aren't separated by sex there." She saw Ron smile widely, "You should have seen me the first time I found out about that particular custom."

Kim smiled back at him, "I can only imagine Ron." Kim noticed that Ron had relaxed a bit and his hands had moved away from his crotch. Unfortunatly for him, and her, his… condition had not relaxed with his mind and Kim found herself staring at a bulge in his boxers the likes of which she had never seen before.

Ron must have noticed her eyes drifting back toward his crotch because his hands quickly returned and covered the bulge Kim had been staring at. "Shit… Sorry KP. Like I said I'm a guy and… well…"

Kim's eyes moved back to his face. "I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to embarrass you but… well, I'm sure either Yori or one of your girlfriends must have mentioned that you're … I mean I've never seen one that… Ah… I think I better just shut up."

Ron was silent for a few seconds and just sat staring at the fire. Then he looked over in Kim's direction until he saw her eyes meet his. "Ah… KP? I think you might have gotten the wrong impression about something."

Kim saw the seriousness reflected in his eyes so she straightened up as much as she could without putting herself totally on display. "What's that Ron?"

She saw Ron's hand go to the back of his neck as his eyes wandered the area looking everywhere but below her neck. "Well… ah…" His eyes stopped wandering and he looked directly into her eyes. "It's like this KP. You keep talking about 'my girlfriends' like you think we… well, like you think I sleep with them or something."

Kim watched Ron's face undergo a transformation she had only seen two or three times in her life. Normally Ron's face was filled with humor but now, now it looked almost unnatural. This was Ron's serious face, the real one.

Bracing herself for what she knew would be the hard brittle truth Kim lost the small smile. "Well, I just always assumed that… I mean especially after what I heard in your room that one night I just always thought that you… ah…"

Ron interrupted her. "Look KP. I don't have anything against sex. And yea, that time in my room Andrea and I were, well… It was a mistake KP. And it was the last time I made it. We kind of had a few beers after class and… well… one thing led to another and at the time I guess felt like … well, before I knew it I was…"

Kim saw Ron's eyes drop the sand in front of him. "I was breaking a promise I made to myself KP. A promise I made a long time ago. I was having sex with a woman I didn't love."

His voice sounded far away when he continued. "But that was the first and only time K-Kim."

Kim was speechless. Ron looked crushed. She could actually see tears rolling down his cheeks. She had never in her life seen Ron cry, not once, and she instantly got to her knees and reached out to him.

She felt him resist her pull but eventual she was able to pull him to her and rest his head on her shoulder as her arms went around him. She didn't know what to say as she felt his warm tears collect on her shoulder and begin to run down her chest so she just held him and let his sorrow run its course.

After several heartbeats of time he seemed to get control of himself and he lifted his head from her shoulder and wiped at his eyes. "Sorry KP. I guess I've just been holding that in too long and when I finally talked about it… well… I'm sorry KP."

Kim leaned down and kissed the top of Ron's head. "There's nothing to be sorry for Ron. Believe me I understand. I've spent a more than a few nights in my room crying about almost the same thing. We've both lost something precious Ron, something we can never get back. At least you have the excuse of being a little drunk, I was just stupid."

She felt Ron lean back in and place his head back on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her. Kim was reluctant to break their embrace but knew she had to. She was beginning to get aroused by the feel of the thin hair on Ron's chest grazing her chest and the feeling seemed to be getting stronger each time they touched but she knew that now was definitely not the time for feelings like that.

With another kiss on the top of Ron's head she pulled back. And sat back on her heels letting her arms slip from around Ron but gently maintained her grip on his arm. "Are you going to be okay Ron?"

When Ron's arms were pulled away from her he took another swipe at his eyes. "Sure KP. I'll be fine. Sorry for getting all emotional and stuff."

Kim saw the humor return to Ron's eyes as he pulled further away. "So… I guess I better make another trip outside and gather up some more… ah… plants and stuff. I think I saw a patch of groundnut and Biscuit root but I already had an armful of stuff and didn't get any. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kim sat there on her heels and watched Ron stand and begin to leave. He turned at the entrance to the tunnel and waved. She waved back and called out. "I'll be right here waiting Ron." as he disappeared into the tunnel.

Kim was well aware that the trip back outside was an excuse, Ron just needed a little 'alone time' to deal with his recent, and very un-Ronlike, emotional outburst.

Kim busied herself with finishing cleaning up the campsite even tough Ron hadn't left much for her to do. Noticing the Kimmunicator lying nearby she decided to check in with Wade.

Picking up the device she made sure it was aimed so the visual pickup only showed her head before she turned it on.

Wade answered immediately. "Hey Kim. How are things going? I hope you guys are going to be okay for a couple of days, this storm isn't showing any signs of weakening at all."

Kim smiled, "We'll be fine Wade. Ron's actually pretty good at this survival in the wild stuff. We have a warm dry place to stay, food and water."

She saw relief flood over Wades face. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that from you Kim. Ron had a tendency to… well, exaggerate a little."

Kim laughed careful not to allow the pickup to leave her face. "In this case Wade, Ron's right on the money. But there is something I need you to do for us."

She saw Wade poise his hands over what she assumed was his keyboard. "Sure Kim. You name it and I'll do my best."

Kim stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts about exactly how to phrase her request. "Well, we had a little incident here that kind of… ah… well, I kind of burned our clothes Wade and I need you to make sure there's a full change of clothes for both of us sent with whoever picks us up."

Wade got a worried look on his face. "You burned your clothes? Was anyone hurt?"

Kim smiled again, "No Wade, we're fine. We… ah… kind of weren't wearing them at the time."

She saw relief on Wade face. "Oh, good I was worried that… You weren't wearing them?"

Kim smirked. "It's not what you're thinking Wade, not at all. Our clothes were drying by the fire that's all. If you remember, we were walking through the rain before Ron found the cave"

Kim could swear she saw Wade blush. "Oh. Sorry I guess I just wasn't…" Then his fingers began tapping on the keyboard in front of him. "A change of clothes will be with whoever comes for you guys Kim."

She saw Wades face look back up at the camera. "Thanks Wade. So… I gather the storms not letting up yet huh?"

Wade glanced to one side for a moment. "Nope, not at all. I'll let you know as soon as that changes."

Kim smiled again. "Thanks Wade. I know we can count on you. We'll check back in later but call us if there's any news."

Wade smiled back. "Will do Kim."

After Wade signed off Kim sat and contemplated her next call for a few moments. Without any visual she could relax a bit so she stood and began to walk toward the underground lake as she pressed the call button.

The call was answered almost immediately and she wasted no time responding to the greeting. "Hi Mom, it's me… no we're fine, I just wanted you to know we weren't going to be home for a couple of days…. No mom, we're on a mission, or at least trying to get back from one….. Well, according to Wade at least a couple of days… No such luck mom, we're stuck out in the woods in the middle of nowhere…. No, we're going to be just fine, Ron found a cave and we already had our first meal which, even though it was stuff Ron found in the woods turned out to be a typical Ron creation… Well, I was at first but Ron's apparently been taking classes or something and he's turned out to be quite the woodsman….. Okay Mom, I will… I love you too mom, bye"

Kim disconnected and noticed she was standing ankle deep in the warm water of the lake. Not wanting to get the Kimmunicator wet, even though Wade had told her it could survive in up to three hundred feet of water, she made her way back up to the fire and sat down to wait for Ron.

As she sat her call to her mother had awakened memories of a discussion that they had recently had. She had been feeling especially down after another extremely disappointing date and her mother had become her sounding board since Monique had left for school in California. Kim had told her everything that was ever bothering her, even about the sex.

Kim had finally come to the conclusion that she was setting her sights too high, that no man would ever be able to live up to her expatiations. That was the subject of this particular talk.

Her mother listened quietly for almost an hour as she had paced up and down in her old room while she described how each of the relationships she had had failed. She admitted to being at least partially at fault since she expected the man she eventually decided to settle down with to be understanding of her lifestyle.

At the end of the hour she had collapsed on the old bean bag chair in her room and looked at her mother who was calmly sitting on her childhood bed. "Do you think I'll ever find a guy like that mom? Do you think it's asking too much?"

Her mother had calmly but shockingly replied. "Well, it is asking a lot honey. Think about it, you answer your calls twenty fours hours a day, every day and, if it's urgent, you leave whatever you're doing immediately and go wherever you need to go without knowing when you'll be back. That is a lot to ask for isn't it?"

When Kim got over the shock she looked at her mother's calm face. "So I should stop doing the missions? What about the people who depend on me, what about the…"

Her mother had held up her hand at that point and interrupted. "I'm not saying that at all Kimmie. What you do is in your blood, I don't think you could stop if you wanted to."

Kim deflated visibly. "So I should just stop looking for a guy? I should just be by myself the rest of my life?"

Kim remembered her mother smiling at her. "No Kimmie, I didn't say that either. You do remember that I'm a doctor don't you?"

Confused, Kim had simply nodded. "As a doctor, I'm on call all day, every day. I answer my calls at any time and, if it's urgent, I leave whatever I'm doing with no idea of when I'll be back. Sound familiar?"

Kim was stunned. She had never before thought about it but her life and her mother's life had more similarities she had never guessed.

Her mother must have seen the realization of what she said hit home because she smiled again and continued. "And yet I found a wonderful man who I love dearly and who loves me and together we started a wonderful family."

Kim had felt hope stir in her at her mother's words. "So you're saying there is someone out there for me, somewhere out there is the guy I'm searching for."

Her mother stood and looked at her still smiling. "I think so honey, I really do." Her next sentence was cryptic and said with a knowing look. "I just think you're just looking in the wrong places dear. He may not be out there so much as he's in here."

Kim remembered her mother changing the subject immediately. "Now come on, its brain loaf night and I invited Ron; you know how much he loves brain loaf night."

She remembered sitting there for another five minutes trying to figure out what her mother meant. She went down to dinner no closer to figuring it out than when she started and she was no closer now.

Her mind must have wandered for a while because it was Ron's voice that brought her back to reality. "KP? Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head she looked up and saw Ron standing next to her with a worried look on his face. "Huh? Oh, sorry Ron, I was just… ah… thinking." She saw relief on Ron's face. "Oh, I talked to Wade. I wanted to make sure he sent a change of clothes with when we get picked up, for both of us."

She saw a grin form on Ron's face. "And just how did you explain why we needed them KP?"

Kim stuck her tongue out at Ron before she answered. "I'll have you know that I actually told him I accidentally burnt our clothes, I took all the blame and told him you were doing a wonderful job. So there."

She saw Ron trying to stifle a laugh. "You actually told him you burnt our clothes? Really?"

Kim lowered her voice a bit when she shyly answered. "Well, I didn't exactly tell him how much of our clothes got burnt or anything, and I certainly didn't mention that I was naked, but yea."

She heard Ron chuckle as he moved to the other side of the fire and started sorting through a pile of plants when she was struck with something Ron had mentioned earlier.

Looking up she called out. "Ron? You said that you take baths with Yori when you go where ever it is you go and it's kind of a custom there. Do you just take baths with Yori or are there other people there with you?"

Ron didn't even look up as he continued to sort through the amassed vegetation. "Well, since it's a communal bath there are usually between ten and fifty people there depending on the time of day, why?"

Kim smirked, "By people do you mean other guys or are there other girls there too?"

Again Ron simply answered without looking up. "Like I said KP, it's a communal bath so it varies but I guess it usually about evenly divided."

Now Ron looked over at her but she noticed his eyes looking at only her face. "And how long have you been doing this?"

Ron face started to get a bit confused and she was sure he was wondering where this line of questions was headed. "Ah… I'm not exactly sure, about nine years or so. Where are you going with this KP?"

Kim stopped for a moment. Nine years? That meant he had started going before they even moved in together, before they had even graduated high school. Deciding that further explanations about that could wait Kim adopted a triumphant look. "You'll see Ron. So anyway in the nine years I guess you've seen a lot of girls without their clothes right?"

Ron's face looked quizzical, "It's a bath KP. You don't wear clothes when you're taking a bath so yea, I guess I've seen a few girls without their clothes."

Kim smiled wider, "How many Ron? Ten? Twenty? More than that?"

She saw Ron's mind work for a moment. "Well, given the population of the school and the division between guys and girls I'd have to guess, and this is just a guess, between ninety and a hundred. I still don't know where you're going with this KP."

Kim stood and started walking toward Ron knowing that her nakedness was clearly visible in the light of the fire. "I was just wondering why, after seeing a hundred naked women, it still bothers you seeing me naked?"

Kim smirked. After all the years of Ron 'one upping' her in the innuendo department she finally had the ammunition to get even and wasn't going to waste any time. As he neared Ron she saw a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

He was clearly flustered as he tried to answer. "T-that's different. I don't… I mean they're not… I mean… I'm not…"

Kim was close now and decided to push it a bit further. Ron was sitting lotus style on the sand and Kim walked up in front of him as she continued to smile down at his clearly worried face.

Placing her hands on his shoulders she stepped in close, so close that she stepped over his knees and moved to within inches of him. Lowering herself to her knees she ended up sitting astride his lap, their groins pressed together tightly.

Kim felt his harness pressed against her but ignored it for the moment. "They're not what Ron? And you're not what Ron?"

Kim felt a pulsing at her groin as she moved in for the kill. She was about to fall back and laugh before letting Ron in on her plan to fluster him when she heard Ron say the last thing she ever thought she'd hear. "They're not you KP, and I'm not in love them."

Kim froze. She replayed Ron's words over in her mind trying to think of another explanation for what he said, an explanation that could explain the words 'I'm not in love them'. If he had said 'I don't love them' she could understand, she knew Ron loved her but she had always thought it was like friendship love, or even brother love, but he had clearly and distinctly said 'I'm not IN love with them.' And that was an entirely different thing.

Unable to move Kim's mind whirled around the concept of Ron, her Ron, her lifelong friend and partner being in love with her. It seemed impossible and unreal. "But" she thought, "it does explain a lot of things I've always wondered about."

As soon as that thought crossed her mind she looked down into Ron's eyes, the chocolate brown eyes she thought she knew so well. What she saw unnerved her, peering back at her were Ron's eyes but the look was one she had never seen from Ron.

She had seen that particular look before, more times than she could count. But it had always been her father's eyes as he looked at her mother, not Ron's eyes as he looked at her.

Then the expression showing in Ron's eyes changed, the humor was still absent in Ron's eyes but this time instead of sorrow she saw… fear. She blinked when she saw what looked like a flash of blue in his eyes but when she opened her eyes again she saw only chocolate brown.

The concept was getting harder and harder for her to understand. She knew he liked her, she had even suspected the possibility that he might feel a bit of lust, hell, she knew she felt a bit when she looked at him. It was only natural wasn't it?

But love? That was something she had never suspected, not in her wildest dreams. And if he had felt that way why hadn't he ever let her know? Why hadn't she ever noticed something that would give her a clue?

Then her mother's words came back to her. 'I just think you're just looking in the wrong places dear. He may not be out there so much as he's in here' This time she knew, she knew exactly what her mother had meant. Somehow her mother had known.

Was Ron what she had been searching for all this time? Could she feel the same way about Ron that her mother felt about her father?

Suddenly other clues flashed through her mind. They were not clues about how Ron felt about her, they were clues about how she felt about him.

She recognized what drove her to chase after Ron and Yori that time, it wasn't concern, it was exactly what Monique had said it was, jealousy. How many times had she blown off a date because it was Friday night, her 'Ron night'? Who did she always turn to when she needed to be comforted? Who was the first one she always thought of as soon as the light of morning parted the veil of sleep from her mind?

In each case the answer was always 'Ron'. As her eyes cleared again she saw Ron still looking up at her. "Why haven't you ever said anything Ron? Why didn't I know?"

Worry was quickly replacing the fear on Ron's face. "Because I was always afraid you'd react just like you are right now."

Kim was stunned. How was she reacting? What was her introspection telling Ron? More importantly how did she want to react? How did she feel about Ron's declaration? And most importantly, how did she feel about Ron? Sure she had been interested, she had been for years. But that was as far as she ever let it go. Interested but never acted on.

Ron interrupted her internal discourse. "Look K…im…Kim. You don't need to say anything. Believe me I understand totally. When we get out of here I'll go ahead and move back to my parent's house until the house in Middleton is done and since I don't really need to sell the place we're in right now you can just stay as long as you like, forever if you want to."

Kim looked down at Ron, she had heard everything he said but she hadn't understood one bit of it. Why would Ron want to move back to his parents? Weren't they going to live together anymore? What was happening? And more to the point, why was it happening?

Finally able to speak Kim worked backwards about the things she was confused about so the first thing she asked about was the last thing she heard. "What are you talking about Ron? Why would you move back to your parents?"

She felt Ron shift a bit beneath her. "Well, I just thought you'd be more comfortable without me around now that you… I mean now that I've…"

Then Ron's face took on the serious look she recognized as the one Ron used once his mind was set on something. "Look Kim. I know perfectly well you not only heard me but understood what I said. The shock on your face told me that much. My moving out will be as much for me as it is you."

She had been right, Ron had made his decision. He had clearly said 'My moving out WILL be' not 'my moving out WOULD be' It was a subtle difference but she understood it's meaning all too well.

Kim felt Ron shifting beneath her as he tried to dislodge her from his lap. Kim's mind quickly overcame the confusion that had set in when Ron had admitted his feelings toward her. She knew that she had to do something and do it fast, but she also knew she had to be careful about what she did.

The mind of Kim Possible was a wondrous thing, it was able to process situations quickly and objectively and come up with a course of action that would lead to success. It didn't matter if it was life and death situations or simply what cheerleading move would have the most impact on an audience.

Reaching a decision Kim steadied herself on Ron's lap and tightened her grip on his shoulders fighting against his attempts to dislodge her. When she did Ron stopped his movements and looked up into her eyes clearly wondering why she would resist.

Now that her mind was made up her path was clear, she new she needed a bit more time to really think about the implications of what Ron just confessed but she also knew in her heart that without Ron in her life she'd only be half a person, the other half was sitting on the sand beneath her.

With a small smile she broke the silence. "What if I don't want you to leave Ron? What would you do then?"

She saw confusion written on Ron's features. "But K… Kim, now that you know how I…"

Kim stopped him by taking one hand off his shoulders and placing a finger over his lips. "I'm pretty sure I've known for quite some time Ron. I've just never admitted it, even to myself. Maybe it was as simple as you taking that first step Ron, a step that, I'll admit, scares the hell out of me."

She felt Ron's lips trying to move again but held her finger in place needing to finish what she started. "It doesn't scare me because I think its wrong Ron; it scares me because it may be the most right thing in the world."

Ron's lips stopped moving and his face reflected his confusion more than ever. "I won't lie to you Ron, I'm only 100 percent sure of one thing right now, I'd be lost without you in my life, so please, no more talk about moving out. Besides, if anyone should leave it's me. I'm the one making you uncomfortable Ron, not the other way around."

Completely unconcerned with her nakedness Kim pulled her finger from Ron's lips and pulled him toward her into a hug with totally unexpected results, the moment her naked breasts came in contact with Ron's chest she felt a tingling begin to spread throughout her entire body. It was a feeling she had never experienced before and, she had to admit, a very pleasant one.

Shaking off the feeling for the moment she lowered her head to Ron's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "You know Ron? I've been tempted several times to talk to you about taking our relationship beyond friendship."

She felt Ron lean back and knew wanted to look her in the eyes before he said anything. Not really wanting to loose the tingling feeling that had continued as long as she maintained her contact with Ron she resisted his actions for a few seconds before she reluctantly pulled back.

Ron was looking at her with awe on his face. "You have? Then how come you… I mean I never even had a clue that…"

Kim smiled, "At first I was afraid Ron, afraid of loosing what we had. Then, once we moved in together and I saw your reaction any time you saw me less than totally covered… well, I guess I figured you weren't interested. I was sure that if I said anything then I would loose you forever."

Kim pulled herself back into contact with Ron and, as she had hoped, the tingling once again raced across every nerve in her body. When Ron wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in tightly she knew they would be able to work things out between them. With a small smile on her face she whispered into Ron's ear again. "So, I guess this means that I'll be able to walk around the house naked huh?"

She felt the chuckle Ron let out as his chest vibrated against hers sending the tingling into overdrive. "I think what you should be worried about is whether I'll ever give you the opportunity to get dressed again KP."

Kim smiled, Ron was back to calling her 'KP' and he was once again quipping at her with sexual innuendos. And the slight strangeness she had been feeling about being naked in Ron's presence was now gone completely and no longer anything she had to concern herself with. What she did have to concern herself with was the tingling and the way it was starting to affect her.

Kim knew that with their new relationship still in its infancy there were things that needed to be discussed before they could even think about the two of them doing anything as intimate as sex, and if she didn't break away from Ron and the feelings the tingling were starting to evoke in her that particular subject was going to come up very, very soon.

She was already fighting against the desire to free Ron's obvious erection from his boxers and begin rocking her hips on Ron's lap after sheathing him deep inside of her. Pulling back from Ron's embrace Kim reluctantly slipped off his lap until she felt the warm sand beneath her ass. Once she broke contact the tingling, while not stopping completely, became muted enough that she was sure she would be able to function at a near normal level.

With her legs still draped over Ron's thighs she looked up at his smiling face happy to see the humor once again present in his eyes. "Seriously Ron, where do we go from here? It seems a little silly for us to do the getting to know you dating thing, we know each other too well for that."

Kim saw the light of the fire sparkling in Ron's eyes as he looked back at her. "I know what you mean KP but, well, I'm just not sure. Maybe we should just take it a day at a time and just let things kind of, well, happen."

As he spoke Ron's large hands dropped and were rested on her thighs. As soon as Ron's hands came in contact with her skin the tingling started again but this time seemed to be concentrated directly between her legs. Knowing she had to do something she swung her legs awkwardly off Ron's thighs and stood.

Now standing Kim smiled down at Ron. "Well, I think I'm going to take a swim." Reaching one hand down invitingly she added. "Do you want to join me?"

Ron smiled as he reached out and took her hand allowing her to pull him to his feet. "As a matter of fact I think that's a great idea KP."

With a sudden smile Ron leapt forward and started racing toward the lake. "I'll race ya, last one in has to cook dinner."

Knowing that she wanted nothing to do with eating anything she might prepare from the plants and roots Ron had collected Kim spun and, with a laugh, sprinted after Ron. She instantly saw that Ron was making no real effort to reach the lake before she did and she was quickly only a stride or so behind him. She heard Ron's voice echo through the cavern. "Maybe that particular bet wasn't too smart of me."

Kim burst into laughter that unfortunately resulted in her stumbling in the loose sand. Reaching out quickly in an attempt to brace herself against Ron and break her fall she felt her hands brushing against his boxers and instinctively clenched her fists.

Moment later she was face down in the sand with the ripped waistband and entire rear of Ron's boxers clenched in her fists. Her attempt to catch herself when she had fallen had resulted in her hands clenching Ron's boxers by the waistband and as she fell and Ron continued to run forward, well, the material used to manufacture boxers is strong but apparently not quite strong enough.

With most of Ron's now destroyed boxers still clenched in her fists she looked up and saw Ron sprawled in the sand a few feet in front of her. Embarrassed about what had happened Kim just laid there while Ron spit the sand from his mouth.

Her eyes were still locked on Ron's ass when he pulled himself up onto his knees. As soon as he did her eyes opened wide. Hanging between Ron's legs she caught a glimpse of something she had not expected to see, well not so soon anyway.

As Ron stood the remaining fabric of what had once been his boxers fluttered to the sand in front of him. She saw Ron look down but he made no attempt to cover himself when he turned around to face her.

Kim was just now crawling to her knees which resulted in Ron's crotch being at exactly eye level when she looked up. The first thing she noticed was that Ron still had an erection. The second thing she noticed was the size of the erection that was only inches from her face.

Her mouth opened in shock, she had known Ron almost her entire life and had lived with him close to five years and considering the number of times he had lost his pants she was having a hard time understanding how she had never noticed something like that before.

She knew for a fact that she always noticed things like that with the guys she went out with, some she noticed accidentally and others on purpose. She even went so far as to make small notations in her diary that either estimated or accurately listed the size of each guys penis depending on how close they became. She and Monique had compared their diary listings many times, each trying to 'one up' the other.

But never in her wildest dreams had she imagined one the size of the one currently pointing at her nose. She flushed a deep red when she heard Ron's voice knowing that he was aware she was staring blatantly at his erection. But of all the things she imagined Ron might say at a time like this he, once again, surprised her.

"Well, if you wanted us to go skinny dipping you could have just said so." Finally looking up she saw Ron looking back down at her with a smile on his face and one hand outstretched to help her to her feet.

Falling on the sand coupled with the unexpected sight of a completely naked Ron Kim was feeling a little light headed when she reached up to grasp Ron's outstretched hand. As a result she had reached up cross handed using her right hand to grasp his right hand. The first result was her hand bumped against the hard flesh of his erection hard enough to cause it to bob slightly.

It was the second reaction that caused Kim to gasp and nearly sent her to the sand again. The instant her hand grazed the flesh of his member the tingling she had felt earlier coursed rapidly through her body multiplied by a factor of ten.

Hearing her gasp and seeing her stumble slightly Ron immediately thought she had twisted her ankle or something when she fell so he quickly grasped her and pulled her to him fearing she would once again fall to the sand.

Before she could protest Ron had swept her up and into his arms carrying her in the same manner a groom carries a bride across their first threshold. Caught unawares Kim threw her arms around his neck to steady herself while a soft "Whaaaa" left her throat.

Ron's voice was so loud it echoed in the cavern, "Are you okay KP? Did you get hurt?"

Ron was quickly walking back toward the fire with her in his arms as she tried to answer that she was just fine. But the tingle was now back stronger than ever and she was having a difficult time even thinking let alone talking.

In the position she was in each time Ron took a step his erect member briefly bobbed against her ass and each time that happened another wave of tingles rushed through her body making it almost impossible for her to do anything but hold on to Ron's neck.

Once back at the fire Ron gently set her down on the sand and immediately started looking for injuries. He had done this before, many times but on those occasions to things had been different, first she normally did have an injury of some sort and second they were not naked.

As he always did Ron checked her scalp before he knelt at her feet and began checking for injuries starting at her feet and carefully working his way up her legs. When he reached her knees he had to bend forward which, in this case, ended up pressing his erection against the soles of her feet.

While Ron seemed totally ignorant of what was happening she, unfortunately, was not. The brief intense tingling she had felt when her hand had accidentally brushed against his erection and when it was bumping against her ass as he carried her was now constant. In the small part of Kim's brain that still functioned on a rational level she knew this had never happened before. She had touched a mans penis before, more times than she wanted to remember, but never had she ever felt anything even remotely like she was currently feeling.

She could now place exactly what the feeling was, she had felt it not too long ago as her hands worked between her legs near the hot springs. She hadn't been able to place the feeling before because it was like comparing placing your hand in warm water verses grasping a red hot poker, and the time at the hot springs was the warm water.

And Ron was only making matters worse, his hands were now on her thighs only inches below the apex of her legs and her body was reacting accordingly. Her hips were starting the small thrusts that had often reminded her of a dog in heat and her nipples were so hard they actually hurt.

Before she could stop it the beginnings of an orgasm swept through her like a whirlwind. She dropped her back to the sand and her hands were clenching in the sand at her sides. What started as soft moans rose in volume as they tore themselves from her chest and out her mouth.

Her hips were thrusting so forcefully that her ass was rising seven inches off the sand before dropping again and pounding an impression of her ass into the sand beneath her. It was the sound that startled her the most, she had always tried to keep silent during a climax fearful of waking, at first her parents or the tweebs and later of waking Ron. This time the moans and screams she had always been able to keep at bay sounded through the cavern taunting her with echoes long after the initial sound had stopped.

At first Ron panicked thinking Kim had hit her head and was having convulsions but he quickly recognized the sounds as those he had heard many times before. He knew Kim always tried valiantly to contain the sounds but his enhanced hearing had heard them anyway. For some reason Kim was having an orgasm, and from the looks of things a powerful one.

Ron backed away wanting to give Kim privacy but was unable tear his gaze from her form. He wasn't positive what had brought this on but he had his suspicions, and if he was right it may very well be his fault in a round about manner.

He had recently been studying portions of an ancient text that had not been made available to him until he had fully accepted the title of Chosen One. He remembered translating a scroll a month or so ago that had to do with the side affects his power produced in himself and others.

One of them had to do with the necessity for the Chosen One to assure his or her blood line would continue. While translating the text was time consuming for him, and most times boring, he remembered having to consult with Sensei about a passage he had just finished translating.

If he remembered it correctly it was along the lies of:

_The true Monkey Master has the duty and obligation to procreate to insure the blood line remains viable. To insure this duty is performed the True Master will be given the ability to attract suitable partners and instill in them the desire to bring forth offspring thus insuring viable vessels for the power are created._

Ron felt horrible. If it was this ability or whatever it was that was doing this to Kim he couldn't live with himself. Secrecy be damned, he had to seek help and advice. He sat back and calmed himself as he had learned and was able to quickly reach out to the mystical realm searching for the one man who he thought could help, Sensei.

Ron was surprised when he found Sensei apparently waiting for him but instantly launched into an explanation of his concerns. He saw Sensei patently wait for him to finish before he smiled. "You need not be concerned Stoppable-san. That particular ability has not yet been awakened in you, and may never be necessary. Your awakened powers have very little to do with what is happening between you and Miss Possible."

Ron spoke up immediately interrupting Sensei. "It's that 'very little' that I'm concerned about Sensei."

Sensei smiled again forgiving Ron his interruption. "Firstly Ron-sama, you failed to properly translate the text. The section you translated as 'suitable partners' actually reads 'suitable and willing partners' and the word you translated as 'instill' is actually 'enforce'." Sensei shifted uncomfortably even though he was not actually there physically. "So you see there is nothing for you to be concerned about. Even if the ability described had been activated you would still be unable to attract a partner or produce in them the desire to… ah… procreate unless that person already looked at and desired you as a possible mate."

Sensei saw Ron's mystical avatar relax before he smiled even wider and added. "The 'very little' I spoke about earlier is something you should be made aware of however." Sensei saw Ron's Avatar giving him its undivided attention. "You are part of what makes up the total of your powers Ron-sama and since your personal desire would be to make your partners... ah… experience, as enjoyable as possible the power that resides in you will amplify the sensations your partner feels in proportion to your desire to satisfy them."

There was a chuckle in Sensei's voice as he continued. "I believe that is what has happened to Miss Possible. Your desire to make her comfortable, safe and happy was transmitted to her through your touch. You merely heightened her desires and the sensations she was feeling, you did not create them. The two of you may find this ability quite… ah… useful if you do decide that you wish to… ah… be a bit more physical in your relationship. And I believe Miss Possible has already enjoyed one aspect of this."

Sensei saw embarrassment flow through Ron's Avatar and held up his hand to forestall any questions. "I believe it would be best if you return to the physical world now Ron-sama. Miss Possible had been staring at you for several seconds and is beginning to worry. And you have my permission to tell her whatever you wish, save the location of the school."

When Kim finally collapsed onto the sand it took several seconds for her to still her heaving chest. As soon as she was able to control her breathing embarrassment flooded through her. Ron had been right there kneeling at her feet when it had started, she may as well of said "Hey Ron, look at me, I'm a total slut."

Knowing she would have the face the consequences of her actions she lifted her head and looked around to see how far Ron had run. To her complete surprise Ron was sitting only a foot or so away, not so surprising was that he had his eyes closed.

She slowly sat up and averted her gaze to the sand while she attempted to cover whatever parts of her body she could. "I'm so sorry Ron, I don't know how that could have happened, can you ever forgive me?" When she didn't get any response at all she slowly raised her head to look at Ron's kneeling form.

She saw his eyes still closed and noticed that his chest was rising and falling at an incredibly slow rate. She stared at him worried that her actions had driven Ron into a catatonic state. Just as she was about to move and grab the Kimmunicator to call Wade with an emergency Ron's eyes slowly opened and his breathing returned to normal.

Relived Kim forgot all about her embarrassment and threw herself at Ron wrapping him in a tight embrace as they fell to the sand entwined. "Thank God you're okay Ron. When I saw you there like that I got so afraid. Are you okay?"

Not knowing what else to do Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist. "I'm fine KP. I was just… ah… thinking, that's all.

Kim sat up and straddled Ron's hips as she looked down at him. "Thinking! Ron you weren't responding to anything and you almost stopped breathing!"

Ron's response was not at all what she expected. "I'm sorry KP. I shouldn't have touched you, not like that."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing, was Ron that conceited? "Hold on a second Mr. I was thinking, are you telling me you think that you can just touch a woman and… and…"

Ron's eyes opened wide and he interrupted her. "No, No, that's not what I meant KP. Hell, I'm touching you now aren't I? and nothings happening."

Kim looked down and saw Ron's hands on her hips. "So exactly what did you mean Ron? I'm afraid you'll have to explain that one to me."

She felt Ron squirm beneath her and knew exactly why but she ignored, as well as she could, the fact that his erection was currently directly between her legs as she sat on his hips. It took a few moments but she saw Ron realize she had no intention of moving until he explained and his squirming stopped.

Ron looked up at her. "Well, it's kinda like a… ah… power or something. I can touch you but if I… ah… well, don't think about it or if I concentrate a little I can… ah… kind of, ah, like make you feel things."

Kim stared down at him incredulously. "Oh really? Come on Ron, at least come up with something half way believable will ya. I mean really, you think you can make me 'feel things'."

As Kim looked down at Ron's face she could swear she saw his eyes flash blue for a split second. She was about to comment on that when she felt something happening. She gasped as her nipples suddenly hardened into pointed nubs again and the feeling of Ron's hands on her hips became so erotic that she felt herself moistening yet again. She was just at the point where her hips were going to start rocking when the feeling faded.

With her eyes wide and her mouth open Kim looked down at Ron as he spoke. "See, that's what I was talking about."

Kim almost jumped off Ron's hips and onto her feet uncaring about the view she was giving Ron as she stood above his hips with her legs on either side of him. "My God Ron, what… I mean how did you… shit Ron what in the hell just happened?"

Ron looked up at her and smiled. Let's get comfortable KP. There are some things you need to know."

An hour later she and Ron were sitting Lotus style knee to knee and Ron had just finished 'telling her things'. "So this all started with that stupid trip you made to Monkey Fist's house back when we were sophomores in high school?"

Ron smiled, "Well he was still Montgomery Fisk at that time, but yea, essentially that was the start of things."

Kim looked like she was mulling everything she had heard over and over in her mind but came right to the point that had started all this. "And this tingling thing that happens when you touch me, you can control it now?"

Ron looked down at their hands which were joined at their knees before he looked back up at her. "Well, apparently, yea."

Kim glanced down at their joined hands momentarily and smiled. "But you can't make me feel anything I don't already feel right?"

Ron smiled again. "I can't actually make you feel anything KP. I can only make what you're feeling… ah…. more enjoyable."

Kim smiled at him for a moment before she rocked herself to her knees. Moving closer she placed her hands on his shoulders and swung her legs over his sitting on his lap again as she had earlier but this time Ron didn't have his boxers. "So you can do that again right now since were touching?"

This time Ron wasn't sweating, he was smiling. "Yep, no problem Kimellia."

Kim dropped one hand from his shoulders and wormed it between their bodies. Grasping the erection Ron had been sporting since this all started she raised herself a bit until she could feel the head of his erection at the entrance to her vagina. As she lowered herself and felt the pleasant feeling of Ron entering her she smiled. "Well, don't let me stop you Ron, go ahead and make with the Monkey Power thing."

Two days later Wade called to tell them he had been able to arrange transport back home. When he told Kim he saw her smile fade and heard Ron's voice in the background. "Awww. Do we have to?"

Wade saw Kim glance over at what he assumed was Ron for a moment before she turned back to him. "Ah… can you hold that transport till tomorrow Wade? Late tomorrow. We… ah… kind of have something we're doing at the moment and… ah… it would be a shame to interrupt it."

When he agreed to hold off on the transport and signed off Wade sat and looked at the blank screen for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. "It's about time you two. It's about time."

Complete


End file.
